


【何尚/pwp】冰碛丘陵

by juesare



Category: xixiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare
Summary: 七夕贺文，完成我的闲唠嗑背后注意身份认同设定





	【何尚/pwp】冰碛丘陵

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕贺文，完成我的闲唠嗑  
背后注意  
身份认同设定

要再看一遍吗？手机被翻过来，柔软的手机壳与玻璃发出难舍难分的声响。经常访问里第一位的头像向上扬起，蓝色的北京带着低饱和度的褐黄色。  
何九华这张照片，修好后发给尚九熙，问适不适合当头像。手足无措的用美术理论的角度挑出来不多不少的问题，等聊天里不再显示对方正在输入时开始自我反省自己居高临下的语气是否过于不平易近人。  
第二天何九华就换了头像，好像有重新修过，又好像没有。那么小的圆框圈圈套套，像极了西涅克或者修拉的大作。  
那是两人，聊得最像“尚文博和何健”的一次。  
也许是互相尊重，也许是约定俗成，尚九熙和尚文博有肉眼可见的分别，何九华和何健也有很大的不同。尚文博和何健只是同事关系，进了工作单位的门，就是尚九熙和何九华的事情了。  
搭档形容的是尚九熙和何九华，与尚文博和何健没什么关系。  
具体在哪呢？  
在那永不交叉的私生活上吧。无论是微博还是ins，两个人的交集仅限于来七队小红以后的营业。本想着ins就不相互关注了，但没想到粉丝顺着网线跑的那么快，在一众演员和奢侈品中矗立几个同事。  
微博里的只言片语，ins里的相片，尚文博和何健都默契的避免观看对方任何私生活的一丁点泄露之处。出于成年人之间理直气壮的礼貌和约定俗成的尊重，对对方的漠不关心变成了习惯和不用直说的温柔，换来其他人两句“原来你们这么不熟？”和“那倒是挺相互尊重的。”的或真或假的赞叹。  
但是，人都充满着好奇心。  
何健和何九华，尚文博和尚九熙，区别在哪呢？在为人吗？在语气吗？在松懈的肢体动作吗？在口是心非的审美情趣吗？  
或许是，对方是怎么想自己呢？  
太幼稚了，也有点不符合当代社会互不干涉交友规范。但面对一个朝夕相处的，对对方连指甲尖修剪的好与不好的都十分熟悉的人而言，好奇心是人之常情，甚至是生活必须。但两个人只用尚九熙去面对何九华，哪怕是私下的对词或者出游，都是尚九熙模式和何九华状态。  
对词的那个下午，在何健那个不太明亮的卧室，尚文博问出了那句话。  
“你觉得，我咋样？”  
“挺好的啊，”低头敲电脑的何九华头也不抬，“勤奋爱业，包袱多店子新，事业蒸蒸日上小红人嘛。”  
“不是这个。”拉着何九华的电脑椅子，居高临下地望着。“我是说，你觉得尚文博这个人，怎么样。”  
“那你怎么想何健呢，尚九熙？”  
无解的问题。从那天起就出于非本意的逃避和尴尬境地，变本加厉的减少与何健的私下相处。以为这样就能高枕无忧。  
两广赶场，尚文博开车来的。何健跟他说好蹭个车，半天发个emoji说“可”。  
他俩在每一场相声后，有一段“不应期”，要适应从相声演员到普通人的转换，彼此的保持沉默，给对方一点自闭的空间去消化。  
关上车门，冷气被何九华早早放开，变得舒心。  
“我给你说，今天这个包袱在那个节骨眼使有点邪乎了……”  
“尚九熙，想知道我是怎么想的吗？”  
车辆，海洋的车载香薰，发动机的头发的味道交织。安全带解开的脆响，在冷气中被挟持而变得湿润而低密度的呼吸。二氧化碳几乎是实体化，钻进尚九熙的耳廓和鼻腔。  
带着浓重烟草味的舌尖，舔舐着连说了两场而干燥起皮的尚九熙的嘴唇。眼神好深，像是颜料在调色盘上凝固，那不是何九华，是何健。  
谁能拒绝这个亲吻呢，木质香，烟草味，念慈菴的糖，在二十三度中炽热的舌尖，上颚的柔软和牙龈的坚硬，舌下韧带唾液的集聚，盲目去寻找对方的指尖。  
手大了一圈，腕线相遇又错过，相互落脚点是对方的肩。皮肤像是严丝合缝的镶嵌，睁着的眼睛相互凝视，是探究也是玩味。  
短袖，纯棉的，打着卷耷拉在肩膀上。限定词变得陈旧和苦涩，只剩下唇舌的相碰和眼神中的对抗。尚九熙，现在还是尚九熙，在这慌忙甚至无厘头的亲密中尚九熙的自我调整被骤然打断，迷茫的，有点反应慢而显得稍微有点傻乎乎的尚九熙在和何健完成这一场没有理由而开始的性爱。  
某个意义上讲，这也算一场陌生人之间的，不讲道理的亲密接触。  
人几乎是完全陌生的，尚九熙发出意外的坦率的反馈。落在锁骨上的甜蜜吮吸，在胸膛的指痕，在腹部的咬印。带着甜蜜的痛声和一点渴求，手臂上举抓着车握，腋下的软肉被吮吸出血点。  
疼，疼痛让思想混乱。现在的尚九熙变得晕乎乎，脑袋里只剩下百兽图里那只傻乎乎的熊。自己像是毛绒玩具四肢张开，任由自己完全不了解的陌生人何健进行评头论足。  
在尚九熙混乱的小脑袋里，这场sex是完全的新奇的，当然，本身也就是新奇的。那双消瘦的，指节宽大的手在自己短裤周围游荡，座椅的声响带着一丝催促。  
何健还穿的好整齐，那一瞬间，尚九熙完全想不起何九华，那个穿着大褂站在自己左手边的何九华。  
“要亲吗？”  
“要。”  
短裤被脱下，隔着内裤虚虚咬着，条纹在视觉上有增大感，属于尚文博的知识忽然涌入。深色的内裤在何健的口腔里实现了布料的弹力测试。手指勾掉那片布料，副驾驶狭小的位置导致带着水渍的布片卡在收拢的膝盖窝。  
大腿根卡在变速箱，曲下身子伸出舌头舔舐，也不知道舔舐的是那杆金属多一点还是鼓胀的肉多一些。恍惚间灵魂出窍，尚九熙自己看到自己坐在驾驶座上赶班的日常。  
但变档变成玩弄何健的舌头，粘稠的唾液在指节上徘徊。  
举起的腿，从坐垫里滑出来的囊袋，手链蹭过那处柔软又褶皱的皮肤，不怀好意的揉弄。  
耳朵飞上红晕，仿佛是自己压着何健的手不让逃离。  
妈的，sex，要命的sex。起身的何健头发拨拉开，叼着从哪里摸出来的烟。车库里其他的车灯光影莫测，仿佛是每天上演的重庆森林。  
“给亲口。”  
崇拜的，自认倒霉的，屈服的，双手撑着沙发座，浅尝即止的触碰。  
烟在窗外，吸一口弹好多烟灰，被抱着腰的尚九熙坐在何健的腿上。被舔的湿润的皮肤和流淌着前液的性器相互吸引，严丝合缝又带点心照不宣。烟被那一点点人造风吹进来，在若有若无的烟雾中何健的脸颊带着莫名其妙的性吸引力。手臂隔着那件短袖，从脊椎的第一节往下抚摸，靠近腰臀被突然压住，挺拔的鼻尖磨蹭鼻尖。  
“自己努力一下，角儿？”  
谁都是有点生活的人，水性润滑剂在车里也不算奇怪。指节，被柔软的肌肉吮吸，一手搭在何健的肩膀上，另一只手绕过何健的性器去自己开拓。  
饿，来着心里和灵魂中的饿。恍惚中和陌生人的sex带着坦率和心甘情愿的刺激。绘画而磨蹭粗糙的手指来回划过何健的肉棒，前列腺液和润滑剂被探进去的手机一齐送进尚九熙的后穴。  
好神奇，接吻着。明明并没有进去，却在上下都交换了体液。  
何健的手指，强硬的，炽热的，甚至有点干燥的，不容置疑开城掠地。何健和何九华不一样，强硬的像是不愿意发出声音的豹。  
四根，红着脸撤出来的是尚九熙的，往下按的是何健的。  
唔——  
人还是动物一种，谁都逃不了肉体这个精密仪器的一切反应。前列腺的刺激会引来射精欲望，空虚和人性中的贪婪变得明目张胆，充斥在呼吸中的二氧化碳仿佛都掺杂着多巴胺。  
人就是兽。  
兽性推动人类拥有快乐罢了。  
抵入，换个词，入侵。这算是性欲和理智的世纪大战。一点点品味，收藏，尚九熙觉得自己肺里的空气像是没有尽头的被挤压排空。满足的收缩，疼痛让尚九熙那个易出汗体质变得湿漉漉，腰背上的汗珠往股缝里流淌。手在何健的短袖上留下抓痕，又带着报复般拽了何健的头发。  
满足的痛感，几乎是倾家荡产的收藏癖。欲望变成神经麻木的好东西，只要接吻和唾液交换就能满足的甜蜜，毛发和毛发变成神经递质的传导绳索。  
沉默着，咬着牙不打算发出声音。喉咙里的抖动和声带的颤软变得清晰，疼痛带来的应激反应让所有鼻腔和胸腔发声变得绵软，手臂几乎是夹着何健的头，嘴唇搭在何健的额头上传递自己的那人尽皆知的不安。  
“熙熙？这么叫是挺傻的。”  
摇晃的腰是经线，耸动的腰是纬线，尚九熙是被炽热的地核鼓动着自传的小地球。沿江地幔炽热，是黏腻的汗水。呼吸、喘气、每一次生命活动所必须的肺部缩放都变成了地壳的运动，肠道被入侵的好幸福，想要抱住肚子获得一点卑微的慰藉，却被何健以为要自己摸，狠狠打掉手臂。  
红色的一片，疼着爽。  
攻击，肉拍肉的声音。手在对方身上留下指印，红的，落梅。舌尖在冲撞中忘了收回去，唾液落在何健的锁骨里，又在用力中向下滑，歪歪曲曲到达结合处那片黑暗。  
太深了，何健几乎因为用力而皱眉，搞得尚九熙嗓子里的哭腔占了上风。不甘承认的快感在上下排牙之间兵线溃败。几乎是求饶一般的呻吟粘稠带着点实质性的发烫。  
磨蹭着，尚九熙的性器在何健的皮肤和短袖之间滑动，棉质布料的纤维带给冠状沟刺激，手几乎是挤进来，握住。  
“冲刺一下？”  
真的是冲刺，疼痛和刺激在阀值失控的边缘，腰部下沉导致性器位置变换，每一下的摩擦都与前列腺相互碰面。爱欲变成谎言精灵，让尚九熙在疼痛中还能感受到sex的无上魅力和带着眼泪刺激的接近高潮。何健手上没轻没重，像极了哪天惊鸿一瞥时大学的何健握住麦克风。  
麦克风，被放在唇边，被唾液湿润……  
麦克风漏电了。  
涌出，在狭小空间之中汹涌，比起粘液更飞速侵占的是气味。麝香味，石楠花味，何健笑着用黏兮兮的手摸一把尚九熙的脸，将粘液涂满这几乎已经是脱力的人的脖子。  
啵的一声，性器与尚九熙依依惜别。车上没套还是不要胡作非为，撸动两把，将半透明的浊液涂在被捏的一片狼藉的尚九熙的腰上。  
“何健，我觉得你这人还行。”  
“……感谢文博的肯定。”


End file.
